monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alexis Liddell
'Alexis Nyan Cassé Cuore Liddell '''is Daughter of Alice Liddell from ''Alice Madness Returns and the second youngest of the The Liddell Family, coming after her fellow triplets Austin and Adelaide. "Alice... I had another one of those dreams..." -''Alexis waking her sister up in the middle of the night when she was 7 telling her about her death dreams.'' Personality Normal Alexis is sweet, charming and loves to make jokes. She may be seen as crazy to some, inheriting that from her lovely mother, but, she is rather not as crazy as they all think. She is rather clever, and can work things out very fast, meaning simple things such as working out her timestable's or spelling words corretly come with the job of her being Alice's daughter. But, also coming with the part of being Alice's daughter, she get's Hysteria. Hysteria In hysteria mode, Alexis is rather cold, and seems as if someone is controlling her. She would mindlessly do somthing, while being extremly sad, and might start screaming and crying, as if truly mad. She can also be mean, or, in rare case's, start chasing people with sharp objects. Another type of hysteria for her is when she gets extremly happy, she may do what she would never do in her life, she will act mad. She will kiss random strangers, making them think twice about her, skip about like a little girl, even laugh uncontrolably. Theme Alexis has two main theme's, and 6 small theme's. Normal (Main) Her normal theme song would be Eye's Open which suits her, and her whole family. Wonderland may not be as it seems, so you have to keep your eye's open, since somthing horrible may happen, such as what her mother Alice experienced in wonderland. Hysteria (Main) Her hysteria theme song would be Angel Of Darkness which properly suits her hysteria mode. Since her hysteria is different to her familys, more sweet, but still sour. It suits her, with the lyrics "the world is in your hands, but I will fight until the end" describing how she wants to get out of her hysteria when she falls into it. Sisterly (Small) Her sister theme song would be Bubbly describing her and her sister's relationship. They may not be the perfect sisters, but Alexis trys to act like it. And bubbly, sorta describes it, because she dosn't see Alice alot because she is hanging out with her boyfriend (husband) Tar-whatzit (her official nickname for him) Dreams (Small) Her dreams theme would be If I Die Young reflecting on her endless dreams of her dying. After a while she got sick of them, and gave in to her first hysteria. The song suits her due to her thoughts about death, and her wanting a peaceful funeral. Sister's Wedding (Small) Her sister's wedding theme song would be Wide Awake due to the fact she just was not expecting her sister to get married to Tar-whatzit (and she keeps that nickname). It seemed like a dream when her sister told her, a wicked, dream. She had been so made at her sister, Alexis didn't even know Tar-whatzit that well, and now him and Alexis' sister are getting married. But Alexis now understands what Alice and Tar-whatzit have is true love, and she couldn't interfear with it. Broken Heart (Small) Her broken heart theme song would be Because Of You due to her thinking a first love would be true love, and her simply falling for everything. And of course, that sort of love would ruin her, and, if it ever did, she would going into a deep hysteria that would take days to snap out of. Love (Small) Her Love theme song would be Perfect Two due to her being a hopelessly-cute romantic, and i just think it suits her, and as said in her broken heart theme, she would think it is true love, and say a bunch of stupid things. Funeral (Small) Her funeral theme song would be Remember When due to her singing it perfectly and beautifully all the time, and her likeness to the song. If she ever died, that would be the song at her Funeral, and she loves it. Relationships Family Alice's mother is Alice Liddell, her father... is...... Nah, you don't need to know~ Alice has plenty of siblings, her being the youngest. Alessia, Ally and Alice are her sisters, and her brother is Alex . She is also the youngest of three triplets. Adelaide Liddell and Austin Liddell. Friends Alexis dosn't have many friends due to the fact she seems crazy, but be free to ask in the comment section. And, if i feel your oc would be one of her BFF's, then i'll tell you, and if you say yes, i'll also add them to her bff list, oh, and makes sure to give a reason. But, one of her only friends is Lynx Mann. Alexis finds the ghoul nice, and has been trying to help her get over her shyness. She also trys to help Lynx find a pet of her very own. She is also friends with Amber Boo, since the ghoul is new at school, and Alexis being a fairly nice ghoul, Alexis decided to help her get some friends, making Amber her friend in the process. Romance ...TBD Gallery Alexisbby.png Ddd.png|By SuperLady01 Alexis Liddelle.png|by FreakyMagic AlexisFrightsCameraAction.png|Alexis in Frights, Camera, Action outfit AlexisandAlice.png|Alexis and her big sis, Alice. Alexislunaii.png|Lunaii Alexis Liddell.png|Escape The Ribboned Mansion Category:Original Characters Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Females Category:Blue-Ribbonz Ghouls